


For the First Time

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Brothels, Come Marking, Come Shot, Creampie, Dalaran, Doggy Style, F/M, Groping, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Orgy, Post-Coital, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Worgen ×  Night Elf Heavy Smut Lemon story in Dalaran Brothel.
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Kudos: 1





	For the First Time

For the first time in a while, Darnell considered himself excited. His bounding strides down the veins of his whorehouse attested to that, whilst his fel-infused grin dripped of the same expression.

Lanterns fitting a child’s horror story lit the way, deathly still as their waning heartbeat of flame struggled to continue its doomed existence. His willow-tree husk of a half-naked body cast a shadow fitting for the antagonist in such a spooky tale, which isn’t a half-truth if he were ever written about. The slapping of his bare feet echoed out with each footfall on the splintering floorboards, all leading up to the lavish Sin’dorei curtains that draped the entrance of his highly-priced pocket within the brothel.

The ‘Den of Mortal Delights’.

As his lithe frame pushed through the purple fabric, his excitement only grew. And not just in his facial expression. The room was brimming full of customers. Worgens, Humans, Orcs, Trolls, Elves. All had paid the raised price for entrance to see tonight’s special event.

The sweet-smelling smog hung lazily within the air and the nostrils of all those gathered, serving its purpose to dampen the crowded minds of his patrons. And the whores on duty. Several curtained beds encircled the walls of the Den, all occupied, leaving the centrepiece of a king-sized version raised in the middle for lewd displays to be admired.

Hammered between the bedding, chairs, benches, crates of all sizes have been laid out to account for the more massive crowd, some also being served by his dutiful employees that didn’t have the luxury of mattresses. Skin colours from across Azeroth bounced or bobbed upon customer’s members, or grinded on fingers, letting their echoes of pleasure or slaps of pain be heard by everyone in attendance.

Amongst the working demons, an entirely different woman was seen. Raelisenna Nightdream. With a purple waterfall of hair billowing down her naked, thick form, with tattoo near her arse, only her shapely legs confined within luxuriously patriotic Alliance lingerie, Raelisenna was glamorous, easily said.

He got an idea. Why not hire a busty, rumoured lustful caravan travel leader from the same company and put her on exhibition for the night? With the sizable crowd surrounding her, and enough wood outlined in trousers to replant Ashenvale twice over, Darnell decided it was an idea worth chasing.

The only problem, however, was that ass was already out and about. As the Worgen ventured further in, he noticed that the exposed Kaldorei woman was wiggling for attention from others. Raelisenna had already started the second phase of the evening, as her muffled moans breathed over a slab of Orc meat being rammed into the back of her throat. Her small hands stroking along the shaft of another greenskin’s package who was reclined beside the other.

Nah. Not happening. That woman was his to abuse first. The Worgen warlock snidely weaved his way through the room, enlightened by the demonic energies that he had taken upon himself. An easy way to get others to move. Be as terrifying as possible. The mockery of ‘healed’ skin on his exposed furred chest, and the threaded bones through his shoulders did that job woefully well.

Darnell's canine feet stomped to a stop in front of the trio, sneering with smouldering fury at the Orcs using his toy. Disgruntled, narrow glares were shot back at him, but they didn’t seem to be itching to do much more than that.

“Ah think you are using my property for the evenin’, mates.” Darnell hissed in a tone rivalling the viciously venomous snakes of the Cape that Booty Bay was located in. Another step closer made the duo flinch, even more cautious as flickers of green flame danced along his charred fingers. 

“N’awh... Don’t be like that.” Came a harmonic giggle. Rae had detached herself from the green Warhammer that had become lodged in her throat surprisingly easily. Her head swivelled back to catch Darnell's eyes with the fossilised amber of her own, letting a perfectly warm, drool-smeared smile play along her lips. “I think we can settle this without any fighting… Don’t you?”

Darnell grunted out in a huff. He broke the eye contact with the Kaldorei beauty on her knees to glare back at the Orcs who had been caught off-guard by the songful tones of the Kaldorei. The dumbarses.

During his agitated state, he had failed to notice the plump figure having snaked along the splattered carpets to settle before his knees instead. Without any command or gesture given, he turned his gaze back down to Rae, who had dragged his trousers down enough for the gifted girth of his cock to flop forward.

Gray fur mingled with the purple, pulsing veins that travelled along its generous length, topped off with a head hefty enough to be wielded in combat. An exotic display to the laywoman, as well as a horrifying one. A member large enough to break even the most experienced of receivers, one that sent Raelisenna into a lustful trance.

As her hands hoisted the piece of meat upwards, her touch discovered the piercings that lingered along the undershaft. Ones to tease and torment if used at the right angle. As skilled as the bimbo was, it was a struggle to control the unwieldy size as she guided it to rest between the enormous pillows of her breasts. Not quite able to smother the size of the cock, Raelisenna stifled a coo and whispered in her astonishment. And her excitement.

“I think I might just be the one who’s getting the better deal for tonight…” The hired Priestess relinquished with a cheerful, teasing tone. Moments before her juicy lips treated the cock with a loving kiss, as delicate as you would a noblewoman's hand in greeting.

Raelisenna slithered her tongue out and began to coat the tip with her welling saliva, teasing the slit to the growling approval of the Worgen above her. With hands either side of the enormous breasts, after some much-needed aid of lube from Darnell spitting down onto her, she began to massage the length of the shaft that was trapped within her heavenly embrace.

A four-fingered hand collided with the back of her head, dredging up the dark purple hair of the mature Kaldorei woman into a dominating grip as her angle now fell under Darnell’s control. As the coaxing movements of her tits began to milk pre-cum from him, Darnell thrust his hips forward into the awaiting maw, all but willing to engulf its intoxicating size. Purposely shoving her to meet it further, the tip alone took up most of her mouth and barraged the entrance to the throat that it pummeled against.

Drool evacuated her mouth in waves, slithering down Raelisenna’s numbing jaw and over the meat being forced in, making the journey along her chest even easier. The chained piercing that connected her nipples rattled as the pace picked up. The Kaldorei woman could only endure the treatment with willing acceptance as she groaned in painful pleasure.

As the act grew more violent, the wondrous encasing of the tits was forgotten. Instead, Darnell dragged himself away for a second to line up the mouthpiece for his continued usage. His other hand enveloped the side of her head, and held it in an inescapable grasp, as the cock hammered forward.

Raelisenna gagged instinctively as the meat buried itself into her, stretching her throat’s existence to a raw state as it delved in wholeheartedly. Cheeks became streaked with running mascara. Tears flowed unrestrained as Raelisenna devolved into a fuckhole. Length after length slid in and out of her, each one warping her psyche as it filled her with submissive bliss. Such humiliation grew as the crowd turned to her whimpering moans, captivated in observing the breaking take place.

Darnell was just as thrilled as Rae was with being treated on his whim. The expression she wore was only more encouragement to continue on his warpath. Not that he needed any. Those gemstone eyes that had stayed focused on him rolled into the back of her skull, lost for the time being. His cock drove further into her until he shockingly discovered that her nose was being rammed into the base of his member. A deep-throating if ever to have been witnessed.

More drool and precum pooled on her chest and across her purple skin. Far too much to handle as he continually penetrated her throat over and over. The Kaldorei woman proved to be quite the capable sleeve. A sight that everyone around enjoyed, but no more than he did.

The remnants of his nails clawed at her hair and scalp, growing more savage as the pace quickened. Her moans were squelched silent, no area remained for the sounds to escape as the colossal shaft took up any room available to fit in. All that the hired entertainment had become was a slack, salivating mess, damp with sweat and tears under his guiding hands.

On and on, the exotically canine knotted cock slid in and out of its current hole, until the choking confines massaged it to a climax. With a growl, the Worgen ejaculated an ungodly amount into Raelisenna’s throat. The woman unable to resist as her face was rammed to the base.

Despite the penetration, the force was simply too great for her to handle and swallow, as much as she tried. The cum flooded back upwards, squeezing the whiteness from any crevice left that her numb lips made available. It was not enough. The rest of his seed made the breakthrough out her nostrils, jerkily exhaled and against the skin she was pressed against.

Choking squeaks soon gurgled out from Raelisenna as her face flushed with ecstasy under the black streaks of her makeup. The priestess was in nirvana. As her senses had recovered, she grappled Darnell’s thighs and struggled to move of her own freedom under the slacked deathgrip of her hair. Gulping down the second wave, her tongue made laps along the undershaft, gathering the nectar that had made its escape and imprisoning the seed where it belonged. Her insides. Soon her reach went to her own skin, dragging the cum that had splattered against her breasts with her fingers and popping it into her mouth now free of an overwhelming occupant.

The two caught each other's look. Neither were finished yet.

Still consumed with the arduous act of swallowing her first load, Raelisenna managed to follow Darnell on her hands and knees as her owner strutted off. Each roll of her hips making her round rear jiggle with anticipation, smearing the raging river of excitement further down her thighs. No one was left without a glimpse of the buxom bimbo, and none were able to ignore the display as the saluting cocks twitched with envy.

As the Worgen arrived on the stage, he teasingly patted the bedding for the hungering bitch to clamber up on. An open-mouthed pant was the response. As expected.

“C’mon. Let's feed ya, Rae-e. All fours by the edge, like’a good girl…” Darnell’s raspy voice echoed in a whisper, spurring the crawling woman further and into complying. Another embrace of her warm lips greeted his cock as she passed. A thank you, if anything.

With an arse now jutting in the air as high as Blackrock Mountain, Darnell, as well as everyone else, was witness to the display. Smooth, swollen lips spewed out a torrent of wetness, her lust unmatched as her cheeks danced before the onlookers. The other revelation was the snugness of a buttplug occupying her second entrance. She was prepared indeed.

Slapping his already bulging cock head against her clit, a bit of foreplay never hurt, Raelisenna moaned loud enough to silence the other activities. She needed it. Badly. Her current user was more than happy to oblige.

Lining himself up to the special guest, it was a smooth, suffocating plunge into the depths of her cunt. Folds that dripped with craving surged over his member as if trying to capture it in her embrace forever. Immediately, the flooding of an orgasm washed over his shaft as it collided with the walls of her cervix. More screams of passion, more moans of delight bounced off every surface available. Fuck, she was tight. Unbelievably tight.

By some miracle, Darnell managed to draw himself back for another thrust, another chorus of moans that devolved into the panting of a breaking woman. Whilst the Worgen was unable to see it, Raelisenna’s face was flushed with an unknowable amount of pleasure. Her tongue dislodged and flapped around unrestrained. The ambers of her eyes returned to their summer home within the back of their sockets. Abandoned in a world of unending waves of enjoyment, pierced on a godly cock being pummeled into her from behind.

The gifted bosom of the Worgen's latest toy flopped unevenly as the rutting continued. The milky bust growing hot and flushed with pink as another hollering of an orgasm was announced. A sight that the crowd followed along like slaves. The event for the evening was being degraded to a hole before them, and they loved every second.

Behind the main attraction, Darnell growled in effort and savagery as he grew ever more entwined with the cocksleeve. Her massaging crevices had drawn forth another coating of his precum to mingle with the juices staining the sheets beneath them. He could feel the effect his piercings were having, the metallic studs on the end of the bars railing along the puffy clit. It was ridiculous how suffocating his property had become. Every crease treated the barraging head with a tender embrace as it ground against them at the rapid pace.

All before the weaponised cock slammed through the cervix, sending Raelisenna jerking in agonising pleasure. Tears flowed evermore, dampening her cheeks and smearing it further into a mess, drool was flung from her parted mouth as she graced the room with another, drowning moan. All eyes were on her, and the impressive bulge that travelled along her stomach under the stress of such a size.

From his skin-tearing grip on her waist, he relinquished a hand to gather the glistening purple hair of Raelisenna in his palm and yank her head back like she was a beast made to be broken into submission. It only drove her wilder. His thrusts were met with a slamming rear to push the entirely, forearm length of him inside her, blessed with the wetness along the vast journey. She was milking him with her tensed womb.

Milking that was finally about to pay off. After several minutes of lustful, mind-numbing fucking, Darnell was ready to unleash his second load. He did so with a greater force than before. Piercing the cervix a final time, a stream of intoxicating seed ballooned Raelisenna even further. Not even a breeding mare could expect such a load, and that was what she was destined to be in his hands.

Like before, the excessive load erupted from its confines, not nearly enough room to contain it all. It dribbled down her plump thighs and mingled with her dampness. The heat that engulfed her sent waves of pleasure along the entirety of her being.

Thankful whispers and moans lulled out of the Kaldorei woman’s mouth, undeniably grateful for the gift of his exotic cum. Darnell was surprised she could even speak after the repeated orgasms that were experienced, not to mention the hard throat-fucking she had been treated to. It was refreshing to have such a resilient fucktoy besides Tryxl. He’d have to use her further.

As Raelisenna’s awareness drunkenly staggered back to existence, it only noticed that she was missing one of the few things she came with. A stretching buttplug. In its place, the python of a soaked cock teased the gaping hole as it was hotdogged between the roundness she possessed.

As her arsehole became smeared with her own juices, the plug was replaced in its employment. The object slipped into her gasping, gaping cunt, and with Darnell’s informing, corrupting whispers became the guard of her dutifully earned payment that continued to balloon her stomach.

Thoughts boggled the bimbo’s mind, if you could call them that, for a few more seconds, only to be smashed away as the knotted monstrosity of meat dominated her arse as entry was rewarded. Further and further it explored, making sure to leave nothing untouched with its size until the base greeted the clamping hole of hers.

The crowd grumbled as Raelisenna’s moans disrupted the debilitating smog. Shafts of all colours and races were being serviced before her, whether personally or by the additional hired women lurking amongst them. All very much enjoying the mess that the bimbo had become.

Nothing lucid remained within thought, expression or being. It was only the pure, unadulterated bliss of being used relentlessly. As drool trailed down, her upper half was dragged back by the stranglehold on her purple hair. Not forgetting to tear away the bow that decoratively kept her blonde locks bound together. Raelisenna wouldn’t need much accessories anymore, not in her new state. Rae’s don’t deserve to look pretty in the Oily Exhaust after they’ve started being used.The upright sleeve was treated to the rough grappling as her marshmallow tits were caught in untrustworthy hands, tormenting the smooth skin as nails dug into her flesh mercilessly. She had become putty in his hands, as the knotted cock nudged itself inside her further than before.

Darnell expelled a chuckle in the crudest form of the word. He could not have felt any better at this moment as the freshly penetrated rear coaxed him of his final batch of pre-cum. Rae had become his, the amount of cum inside her signified that. Only more was to follow if her addictive hole continued as it was, dragging along as hungrily as he bashed it into her.

With the grip imprisoning her against his sweaty, musk-infested chest, the act pressed on. The nudges became rhythmic, quickening for several moments before slowing to enjoy the fucktoy riding him. Angelic moans peaked every few minutes as every orgasm battered the plug for release, to further soak thighs with their wetness. Fuck, this entrance grew even tighter.

Nothing Darnell could do would stop his third, and final climax of the evening. Dragging the honorary whore backwards, she was trapped to endure the torrent of cum that sullied her, and finalised her as a true possession of his.

The moans of Darnell’s name graced his ears as Raelisenna’s pleasure reached otherworldly highs. Breasts were suffocated in the four-fingered grip as he snarled out in satisfaction, leaving the blessed chest raw with his handprints as they finally released them.

His seed smeared itself over every inch of her insides, joining the other batch in swelling her to a breaking point. By now, Rae was more cum than she was Kaldorei. Her face had fallen slack with gratification, unintelligible words tumbled from a throat red with usage. There wasn’t anything left to be called ‘Raelissena’, only the property that she’d willingly become.

As the hole pleaded to remain around the shaft, the Worgen meat was eventually retracted and left dangling at his thighs. Rae was thrown forward, back to her original position on all fours and exposed to the audience as, with the buttplug’s removal, both depraved holes dribbled with an overflow of cum. Darnell’s ownership was certified.

Spinning around to face the crowd, the Worgen grinned that demonic grin and gestured to the duo of Orcs he’d encountered and stole from. Waving the greenskins over to the remains of the Kaldorei woman formerly known as Rae, they could enjoy his sloppy seconds. And Rae could enjoy more portions. Perspective matters, after all.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
